


Not Slytherin | 1 September, 1971

by FtLoShakespeare



Series: The Life and Times of Sirius Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1971, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Slytherin, Sorting Ceremony, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The Sorting Hat, the black family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FtLoShakespeare/pseuds/FtLoShakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah! Another Black” said the hat in his ear. “Interesting. Very interesting. Now where to put you?"</p><p>*Part of a project spanning Sirius' life from 31 August 1971 -to- 18 June 1996 (The day before Sirius' first day at Hogwarts until his death)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Slytherin | 1 September, 1971

**Author's Note:**

> Wolfstar is Endgame.
> 
> Follow the Blog at: http://siriusly-padfoot.tumblr.com/  
> Follow the Group at: http://wesolemnlyswear.tumblr.com/
> 
> We are looking for dozens of new writers for dozens of open characters including Peter Pettigrew, Regulus Black, Arthur Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, and Andromeda Black.

“Black, Sirius.”

Sirius swallowed and approached the stool. Trembling slightly, he sat. Narcissa caught his eye from the Slytherin table and smirked at him. He looked away. He caught Remus and James’ eyes just before the hat was lowered onto his head, obstructing his vision.

“Ah! Another Black” said the hat in his ear. “Interesting. Very interesting. Now where to put you? You’re a loyal boy with a loyal heart, I see. And clever, oh yes. Very clever indeed. You have a flair for chivalry and bravery as well. Hmm… very interesting.”

Sirius wasn’t sure what to think. Loyal. Clever. Brave. Defining traits of every house _except_ for Slytherin, according to Remus’ descriptions on the train. But… he was a Slytherin… all Blacks were… weren’t they?

“Not all Blacks” replied the hat. It could, evidently, hear his thoughts. “And no… no. Not Slytherin for you.”

Sirius felt his stomach churn. He felt his heart climb into his throat. _Not Slytherin._ Not… not Slytherin.  Not _Slytherin._ He didn’t understand. His ears were ringing.

 _‘But my entire family is in Slytherin’_ he thought at the hat.

“Not so. And even if they were, _you_ are not a Slytherin. And now – where to put you?”

Sirius’ ears continued to ring, his head swimming. His entire foundation, everything he’d been told, was profoundly shaken.

“You are loyal and clever, yes. Very loyal and clever. But your bravery, your resilience, your daring and nerve… those will serve you well. Yes. Better be…”

And then, for the whole hall to hear:

“GRYFFINDOR”

Gryffindor.

_Gryffindor._

Not Slytherin.

Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall removed the hat from his head. Sirius stood from the stool in a trance. He couldn’t hear the cheers from the Gryffindors. He didn’t notice the pulsing silence from the Slytherins. Somehow he found himself sitting at the Gryffindor table. People were patting his back, but he didn’t feel it.

Gryffindor.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> And please consider joining my crazy RP Marauder Shenanigans.
> 
> Drop me an owl over at http://siriusly-padfoot.tumblr.com/ask if you're interested. Or if you want to come say "hi". Or just send Sirius an owl there. He'd be happy to write you back.
> 
> If you're interested but don't have Tumblr, just let me know in your review.


End file.
